


a very good team

by espritneo



Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritneo/pseuds/espritneo
Summary: Prompt: Oh you clever boy.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Genuary 2021





	a very good team

"Bond, you're going to need to-" the ear piece went abnormally silent. A half second later, the video footage showed 007 absently disconnecting his earpiece.

 _Bond!_ He mentally yelled. His forehead throbbed in irritation. He gave the table a sharp shove. It didn't move, bolted to the floor for electrical safety.

Onscreen, the bane of his work life fiddled with his mobile, blissfully ignorant or more likely largely uncaring of what his quartermaster thought of him. 

Occasionally, he put an ear on the door while fingering the touchscreen. A moment later, the door opened and he disappeared. If Q had not been watching, he never would have suspected the door had moved at all. 

"Oh, you clever boy." He breathed, delighted despite himself. His fingers were already on the keyboard calling up new footage. 

The earpiece hummed to life. "Q? I'm in." 

"Yes, I can see that." Q said dryly. "Going dark was not appreciated, 007."

"Apologies," 007 sounded anything but. "You were distracting. The situation was within my skill set." 

"Have you ever been called to task for insufficient communication?" Q idly wondered.

"Yes," Bond sounded amused. "Now, shall we get back on task?"

"We'll need to access their server. Connect the USB I gave you. It may take me five minutes."

He entered a series of commands to interface with the wifi-capable flash drive. The command GUI opened and with a few selections, their server directory was at his fingertips. He set his ghost executable and his file fishing executable to work, then opened the local command prompt to erase his tracks in real time.

"3 minutes."

"Copy, 007." His little thieves were nearly done. They winked out one by one. He instructed Bond to remove the drive as he typed up the last command.

007 was immediately out of the server room, the only outward sign of his impatience. He trotted cautiously out an alternate route and slithered down a drainpipe into an alleyway. 

"Mission success, 007. You're on the next flight to LCY. British Airways 1701 at 1500." 

"First class?" Bond said teasingly, cuffing his lightweight goretex. 

Q sniffed. "Only because you've surprised me." 

"In that case, I'll make a habit of it." He sounded smug. "007 over and out."


End file.
